


Abrupt Amour | VMIN

by SAYSOKOO



Category: bts
Genre: Alpha Hoseok, Alpha Jungkook, Alpha Seokjin, Alpha Taehyung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jimin, Bottom Namjoon, Bottom Yoongi, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Jimin, Omega Namjoon, Omega Yoongi, Other, Rape, Slow Burn, Switch Jungkook, Top Hoseok, Top Seokjin, Top Taehyung, Violence, btsmafia, btsmafiaau, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAYSOKOO/pseuds/SAYSOKOO
Summary: Kim Taehyung and Hoseok work in a mafia;hoseok impregnated Yoongi and Taehyung was sent to impregnate Jimin so later when the children grow up:they can steal them from the helpless omegas, and train them into future mafia leaders.What if Taehyung utterly fucks up his mission by 'accidently' falling inlove with the omega he was going to abandon at pregnancy?08/26/19 - 11/28/19 ✌︎︎
Relationships: JINKOOK - Relationship, NamJin, Namjinkook, Namkook - Relationship, VMIN, yoonseok
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> reposting this from my WP "SAYSOKOO" :] enjoy !

01  
one ; gravidus with a mistaken child

Jimin and his co-worker, Min Yoongi, walked down the dirty cluttered alley way. It was 2 am and he just got out of his shift from his job. ..Stripping.

Okay, look, if he could get another job, he would; just that, at the moment he was in the lowest of lows in his depts and he didn't have any money, so apparently he did what he did best.. according to those guys; he was amazing at blowing and lap dancing.

He didn't blame them, honestly; he was just another omega, a pup 'dealer'. -and since he was unmated, his sweet smell was still natural and not interrupted by a alphas scent.

As for Yoongi, he was also an omega; mated and wasn't really bothered by the alphas at his workplace, (Which was the strip club.) Because of his ways that he could make his scent smell so rotten that he couldn't even bare for it himself. (An alphas musk and omegas mixed together can smell horrifying when rotten.) He was a bartender. 

Basically, Park Jimin and Min Yoongi were the bestest of friends; They've seen eachothers up and down and jokingly bicker alot. Both have seen eachother naked through their heats but no one exactly has ever been intimate; likely because they didn't see eachother that way.

They grown close especially during Yoongis pregnancy; Jimin watched his best friend cry his eyes out when the alpha refused to acknowledge he had his pup. All he could do was comfort and hug him- and he felt utterly useless over it.

But, when the time came to birth, little Hael was born, a little baby alpha. Exactly what the father wanted the child to be.

You see, the father was a worker for the biggest mafia leader in the small town; Their recruits running low so they are in need for future recruiters; strong and healthy. 

Min Yoongi was known for his caring nature, most idiots thought he was cold and mean but he was a softie; He loved caring and being cared by people. An when his mini self popped out of him, it was purely instinctual he did just that.

He met Min Yoongi at the bar; where the young omega was Bartending, they spoke, drank and fucked. The omega didn't tell the alpha he didn't want to be given the bite but he blamed himself for it; because it was instinctual. 

The alpha knew what he was doing.

Afterwards, it seemed like the alpha fled; no trace, he wouldn't answer any phone calls (Yoongi called him because well..they were mates now.) and Yoongi beginned getting morning sickness. Gained weight, all the signs pointed to pregnancy but the stubborn omega refused to believe he was pregnant. He felt like ignoring it would make it go away.

Jimin suggested pregnancy but the omega growled and shook his head. He didn't nor try to find out if it was true until he sat on his toilet, believing he was painfully constipated, pushing with all his might until he heard a pup crying. He was pregnant. 

As the two omegas made their way into the neighborhood, Yoongi was excited just to see his baby Hael. Hael was staying with his cousin, Seokjin. The eldest always had a good hand with children. He knew the Alpha would be a good father to his own children.

They walked down silently, Jimin on his phone, texting away; as Yoongi turned to the small house he owned, It was only Jimin, Yoongi and Hael who lived there; so he didn't need to have a mansion. The eldest blonde opened the door as he was hit with the musk of alpha; Hael was definitely developing his scent quickly- Lake and mint, but still it was overpowered by his casual baby smell. The manly man scent, Jimin joked.

The raven haired boy peaked into the living room and saw Seokjin on the floor with Hael, the small baby lifting up blocks and throwing them at the larger alpha; the alpha pretending to be afraid so the child would feel powerful and giggly. It was a good method to raise a basic alpha.

Yoongi smiled at the noise as he set down his keys, "Alright, Seokjin." He said softly, walking into the living room and he crouched down and picked up Hael, Who squealed in delight in seeing his mother. "You can go now." He smiled, nuzzling Hael. "Mamas back." Yoongi cooed, holding the small chubby baby.

Jimin smiled as he stood at the doorway, Seokjin flashed his handsome smile at him as he got up, "I'll get going now." He said, walking up to Jimin, "Call me again to babysit, if you need to." He turned his head while speaking to Yoongi, Yoongi hummed as the alpha turned to Jimin, he winked. "I'll see you later, beauty." 

Yoongi chuckled, rolling his eyes, Seokjin has had a thing for Jimin for so long now. Jimin was stubborn though, the omega waited for the time that felt right; He and Seokjin spent their nights together, they've had sex. (Jimin always telling Seokjin to not bite his neck. It was how the sperm was allowed entrance to the uterus/egg cell-Which leads to pregnancy.)

Jimin smiled at the alpha, blushing as he wrapped his arms around Seokjin and gave him a quick gentle kiss. "I'll see you later, handsome." He flirted back, Seokjin hummed, smiling fondly as he walked out of the small home. Jimin sighed contently, walking to where Yoongi was sat on the play mat they had set up for Hael to crawl on. "Do you think Seokjin should be my mate?" Jimin asked softly. 

Yoongi smiled sadly at him, "Honestly Jimin, I've basically known Seokjin my entire life and he's not good at keeping omegas around." He chuckled. "He's a sweet guy but can get self absorbed sometimes. It's an alpha thing." 

"If it's an alpha thing then it's in every alpha i'll meet." Jimin pouted as Yoongi hummed, staring down at his blubbering son. As they spoke the baby was speaking none sense, maybe he was trying to converse with them too. Yoongi giggled at the thought.

"Hold Hael for a bit, I need to make his milk so I can put him down for a nap." He said softly as he handed Hael to the younger omega, Jimin smiled, grabbing the baby as he pressed kisses on his forehead. "Hi, Hi! Baby boy, who's the prettiest alpha??" 

Jimin continued to coo, Yoongi walked into the kitchen as he beginned to make Haels milk. 

Yoongi couldn't help but scowl at the sting in his nose, it felt like a faint alphas scent. He quickly finished his babys bottle as he tested it with his finger tip; then he walked to the front door and locked it with its extra lock. He called Jimin over, the younger turning off the lights of the living room while following the older upstairs. "It smells like an alpha." Yoongi squeaked. 

"I-I didn't smell anything but I did hear camera flashing. I thought it was just the TV." Jimin squeaked, both of their eyes went wide as Haels did too, only that the babys brimmed with tears. He sensed their fear. 

"Shh, baby." Yoongi said softly, "I'm going to sleep with hael tonight. Are you fine on your own?" Yoongi asked softly as Jimin scoffed. "Of course not," he whispered, "Can I sleep with you?"

Yoongi nodded, "bring your own pillow and blanket though. I can't have Hael getting cold at night." 

Jimin nodded, walking into his room quickly, grabbing his comforts from his bed; he walked into Yoongis room as they locked it and even added a chair. They laid in the bed; a bit frightened. It was unsafe living alone as an omega. Yes, two omegas brought comfort to eachother but anyone awaited outside to just snatch them and no doubt assault them. 

It was a terrifying thought, especially when they had a barely 2 month old baby with them. 

A baby wanted by his fathers leader.

Yoongi and Jimin cuddled for the night, holding Hael comfortably between them; both fell asleep soundly and quickly.

**

jimin and Yoongi are just comfortable with eachother, dont get it twisted


	2. Chapter 2

02  
two ; Two lonely men  
[TW • mention of r*pe but action is not done.]

Yoongi woke up to his little son playing with his nose, the small baby reached up between him and Jimin and stuck his small baby fingers in his mothers nostril.

It's cute, in a weird way..only because he's a small child. If it would've been Jimin he would've likely pushed him off the bed if he hadn't slept on the edge. Speaking of Jimin, he was still asleep, small breaths leaving his mouth; Hael was completely fascinated with everything around him at this moment and his mamas nostril hairs is one of them. Yoongi stared at Hael in awe as the small baby looked at his mama with big doe eyes; thinking he's in trouble because of the nose playing.

Yoongi sat up and reached over to Hael to take his downstairs, the baby let out a discomfort babble as he was placed gently over the young mothers shoulder, the baby beginning to whimper softly. Yoongi walked down the stairs and opened the curtains first thing; (He hated when there wasn't any light in the room. Though his son shined brighter then the sun.)

He got close to the window and pointed out birds flying, the pretty garden Jimin planted for them in the front, and a small female omega walking a pitbull, (That omega sorta scared Yoongi.) 

Hael squealed as he pointed out a random man, "da..." He said softly, words barely coming out as he bounced in his mothers arms. "D-da!"

Yoongi rose a brow and looked forward, and there stood Jung Hoseok at a car; and his companion and Jimin's future baby daddy; Kim Taehyung.

Yoongi gulped, eyes wide as he saw Hoseok growl at Taehyung when he finally realized they had been spotted; (And honestly, who wouldn't be spotted in that way? They were right infront of Yoongis house.) Hoseok pushed Taehyung in the car and sped away; the sight of his abandoned son nearly lighting up his heart which used to hold a love for a child, a want to father a small little baby; his own flesh and blood. That is, until Taehyungs father slapped the thought away when he was sent on this mission.

"What the hell was that?!" Taehyung yelled as Hoseok pulled over at a parking lot, his chest heaving up and down. "Look, I know your father told us to just get it over with and go in and force a mating on Yoongis friend but..." 

Hoseok looked at his palms, they were shaking, he turned to look at Taehyung and shook his head; Taehyung seemed to be shaking too. This was too intense for the alpha men who simply wanted a normal life with an omega and have children to love and cherish.

"We can't do that to them. Not after I did that to Yoongi. Look at him; he barely can live himself and he has my son. He has to care for that lil' twerp." Hoseok sadly smiled, the thought of fatherhood ached him.

Taehyung, a mafia leaders son let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god." He said softly, a breath leaving his chest. "God, thank god you agree with this. I didn't even wanna think about pinning that omega down and raping him."

"Ugh." Hoseok said softly, laying his head on the head board, "If we don't get Jimin pregnant somehow your father will shoot our ring fingers off."

"No, think logically, he'll kill us in cold blood." Taehyung frowned, Hoseok hummed, as if that made it any better, he laid back on the seat as he thought of a plan. He looked at Taehyung; "How about..we tell your father you did it...and then you go to the club where I met Yoongi because that's where Jimin works too. Plus, it's easier access because he's one of the strippers who also blows and fucks backstage if you're carrying extra coins."

"You think that'll work?" Taehyung rose a brow, "Doesn't that bar have a 'no alpha backstage with omega.' policy?"

"Taehyung. For fuck sake, we literally have shot people and taken their shit. Why do you give a fuck about a policy now?"

"it's easier then going in and forcing a mating." Taehyung murmured, nodding as he looked over; "Tomorrow night." He preplanned.

Hoseok nodded, starting the engine and beginned heading back to the sacred mansion.

Yoongi was bawling.

Jimin woke up to Yoongi laying his head on the desk while Hael was sobbing in his arms because he sensed his mothers sadness.

Rather then being angry at the father, he truly just wanted that asshole to acknowledge he had his son with him. Yoongi felt horrible the first few weeks after Hael was born.

Jimin had to take the motherly role because Yoongi would lay in bed, mourning and almost feel sorry for himself when he had a duty to be a mother to his newborn child.

Jimin named him, the name 'Hael' came from Jimin since Yoongi yelled at him and told him he didn't want to even see that baby. 

He wishes he could reverse those days and be there for the first days his son was on the earth but instead he sat down and cried; angry at himself. Feeling stupid, helpless since he barely had money for himself and Jimin.

Jimin walked torward the shaking figure as he sat next to him, frowning as he grabbed Hael so the uncomfortable baby wouldn't feel the need to cry seeing his crying mama.

"Shh." Jimin hushed, rubbing the crying babys back as he looked at Yoongi. "Yoongi? What happened?" He asked softly, laying a hand down on his thigh. Yoongi shook, sniffling and whiping his nose with his hand. "I-I.." Yoongi looked at Jimin. "I s-saw Hoseok. Right out the window!" He cried, Hael becoming startled and beginning to cry again. Yoongi frowned a shook his head, grabbing Hael gently and kissing his head. "No need to cry..doll. Mama's okay."

Jimins shoulders drop, "Yoongi. Forget about that alpha..I know you want a perfect family with a father but..if he left the first place, why wouldn't he again?"

Yoongi frowned, looking down at his child; "My little Hael.." He mourned softly. "I want him to have a father in his life."

"He can! Just not..biological."

Yoongi shook his head, "Leave it to be." he sniffled gently, wiping his teary eyes with his sweater paws, "close the curtain? I need to breastfeed Hael."

Jimin nodded, reaching over and shutting them as Yoongi pulled down his shirt and positioned Hael so he can drink from his mothers milk.

Jimin cooed at the sight, the baby immediately latching on and sucking on the puffy nipple. Yoongi rubbed the babies back as Jimin smiled at the elder, acknowledging Yoongis red teary face but yet he took his responsibility as a mothet to nuture his child. He was finally growing into it. "When do you think i'll have a baby?"

"Sooner than you expect." Yoongi teased.

**

yes SOONER ;)


	3. Chapter 3

03  
three ; A helpless, crying baby

Jimin sat on a stool in the modern kitchen, reading the latest news as he drank his warm cup of coffee, his eyes wandered the newspaper as he rose a brow, there was nothing new lately so, he slowly spaced out and stopped reading the tinted paper.

Later that day, Jimin had a shift, inwhich Yoongi wasn't going to attend because it was his day of so he was on his own. 

Yoongi was currently asleep on the couch, Jimin assumed that Hael was in his arms, the radio on a low volume, it was a calm morning, the sun didn't shine brightly nor was it dark. It was a nice morning. 

The younger male decided to get up and lay with Yoongi on the couch, he walked into the living room and saw Hael on the floor instead, playing with little soft cubes thats made for babys who put anything in their mouth such as the baby alpha.

Yoongi snored gently, small simple breaths as he cuddled against the pillow, Jimin smiled at the sight and grabbed Hael, laying a gentle chaste kiss on the babys puffy cheek. Jimin smiled and laid the baby on his chest as he lied down. "Mamas sleepy huh, Hael? You cried alot last night." Jimin smiled, "It's okay. Baby must've had a nightmare."

Hael squealed, snuggling to his "uncle". Jimin chuckled, the small baby was growing so fast. You could tell he was going to be a big alpha, but at that, Jimin and Yoongi are excited to make him a respectful one.

"Wanna call uncles boy toy?" Jimin joked, grabbing his phone as he strolls through to find Seokjins contact, then, there was a knock on the door and heard Jins whistling, "speak of the devil." the omega says softly and gets up with the little alpha cuddled up against him, he opens the door for Jin and smiled, "Jinnie," He excitedly whispers, kissing the pure bred alpha on the lips. "How are you?"

Jin smiled, "I'm okay, you?" 

"Sleepy. Sorta. Yoongis still asleep and Hael was alone so I had to check up on them before I was going to head back up to sleep, guess not today." Jimin chuckled gently, Jin smiled, "Well, I came extra early since i'm bored and Namjoons in heat. I don't want to be near an omega who isn't mine. Plus, whole house smells like chocolate."

Jimin giggled, "woah there, baby. I'm not yours." He pokes his chin teasingly. "Maybe soon."

Jin smiles, Hael whines as he makes grabby hands to Jin, recognizing his real uncle. "Hey baby!" He excitedly greets as he grabs the small gurgling baby. "You excited??" 

Hael squeals happily, jumping in Jins arms as Jimin chuckled gently. His nature was just so sweet and alluring. "It's still cold out, ey?"

"It's pretty chilly. I can't wait for the snow." Jin smiles, The omega nods, sitting down as Hael whines gently in Jins arms, Jin sits down and lets the baby play with his fingers. "What's up darling?" The alpha asks gently. Hael whines and jumps, pressing his face on Jins chest area and mouthing his nipple, Jin snickers, "No!" he scolds softly. Hael whimpers and looks up with watery eyes, This is Jimins cue to get Yoongi to breast feed him. 

Jimin walks in the living room and taps the older omega, he groans and opens an eye. "What..?"

Jimin smiled empathetically and looks at Yoongi, "Motherly duty, Yoongi. Sorry."

Yoongi sits up, wiping his drool. "It's okay, i'll do anything for my baby." he says factually, walking over to the kitchen, he spots seokjin and greets him quietly, grabbing the baby from him and pressing it against his revealed nipple, (his shirt was stretched out from all the times he had to pull it down. God, why do male omegas have it hard?)

Jimin smiles at the young mother and looks over at Seokjin and then at the time, "Okay, Seokjinnie. Me, you, lets go to your place."

Yoongi rose a brow and then realized what's happening.

"Mhhhm. Okay." Jin smirked, getting up as he groped Jimins ass without Yoongi noticing, "I'll be back, Yoongi." Jimin smiled, "Maybe an hour before my shift?"

Yoongi chuckled, nodding. "okay, I'm just going to be with my wittle baby boy." he says im a baby tone, kissing Haels head since he was still latched on to his nipple.

Jin and Jimin laid together, panting since they just finished their weekly hookup. Both males out of breath, Jin looked down at Jimin and smiled, "Glad Namjoon left, mh?"

"Yeah, poor omega. His heats really hurt since he doesn't have an alpha."

Jimin giggles, nodding as he kisses Jin. "Thank you. It felt really good."

"With pleasure." Jin says, then bursted out laughing at his unintentional dad joke.

Jimin giggled and laid next to him, wrapping his legs around Jin. "When do you think i'll have a baby?"

"Why are you asking?" Jin smiles, Jimin shrugs. "I feel like..soon. I'll have baby crying in my arms."

Jimin chuckles at Jins look of amusement. "Sorry, it's stupid." 

Jin shakes his head, "No...no, it's not, love. If you want one...i'll..put on in you?"

Jimin bursts into giggles, "Jinnie.. you have to mate me for that."

Jin nods, gulping dryly. "Yeah. Sorry, I keep bringing it up."

They lay there, comfortably as Jimin sits up, "Shit! My shift." 

Seokjin raises a brow as Jimin frowns, "I have to go baby, i'll see you later. Tell Yoongi i'm sorry I didn't see him before work."

**


	4. Chapter 4

04  
four ; Marked body

Jimin quickly pulled on his lingerie in the dressing room, he passed baby wipes on his back and front incase any special guest came in with a handful of cash. Not that it smelled, well, it did. It smelled amazing, but newly produced slick over old slick isn't the best combo for an omega. Especially a male.

He sighs, clipping on dainty dangling earrings on his ears. He looks at himself in the mirror and smiles. Jimin himself knew he looked stunning. But what was he missing?

His signature eyelook, of course! He always put on a little makeup for it to smear while he's fucked shitless by alphas. His brown shimmer eyeshadow smearing under his undereye while he grips the table for life as the alpha behind him bangs him like a sex toy, it was a bliss.

But, he also put it on because he's a pretty baby who likes to enhance his beauty.

Jimin sat on his stool, delicately brushing eyeshadow on his eyelid, humming to himself until one of his co workers knock on the door frame next to the stage. "Jiminie, there's a guy who wants to see you." She says softly.

She was a young beta, small and short and could be misplaced as an omega if it wasn't for her scent. Jimin rose a brow, "Show hasn't even beginned, Mayrn. Is it an alpha?"

Mayrn nods, "He has a suitcase." She says, Jimin lets out a small gasp and gets up, they're the same height. "Must be money!" he squeaked, she pats his bum as he walks out.

He looks back at her as she points to the man, he hums to himself and walks torwards him. "Hello, are you looking for me?"

The young but mature looking man nods with a small smile, not a bright one, but one that definitely gives out a friendly vibe. Jimin immediately smiles brightly, "I came here to ask if you offer services. Personal, if I will."

Jimin chuckles, "Sex wise? Yes, I do. But it's a big price. You don't get to fuck a cute male omega anywhere, you know?"

The man chuckles, "I know, omega. That's why I brought this suitcase filled with cash."

Jimins eyes lit up as the man towers over him, opening the suitcase. Jimin squeals in delight. Only hundreds, no bullshit. He looks up at the man, "How much is all of this?"

"About 2,000. Good services pay a good price, no?"

"Indeed they do." Jimin hums, the young omega excitedly bounces on the balls of his feet. "Is the service today?"

The man nods. "Tonight, i'm nearing my rut."

Jimin nods, looking up. "Okay. I'll do it, i'll have to tell my boss i'll be in the room with you first though, safety precautions first, hm? What's you're name to start with, and age."

"My name is Kim Taehyung and i'm 23."

"we're the same age!" Jimin giggles, "Wow, are you my hyung? You're a very big alpha."

"My birthday is on December 30th." Taehyung says softly, he just wanted to get this over with, the young omega chattered alot.

"Oh, i'm your hyung." the shorter male pokes his chest. 

Tae nods, already knowing this information. "Do I wait here?"

Jimin nods, "Yeah! I'll go to my boss quickly, get a drink from the bar if you'd like while i'm out."

Tae nods, he looks at the door and sees Hoseok, a smirk plastered on both their faces. 

•

Jimin came back with reapplied lip stick, though he had recently finished his makeup, he walks torwards Taehyung and smiled, "Okay, alpha. Lets do it." he found Taehyung really attractive and wanted to give him a good night.

Taehyung smirks with a nod, "Okay, omega." He says curtly, groping Jimin and already felt the slick building up in his lacy attire.

Jimin leads them into a room that was specifically made for the strippers to fuck in. The room had neon led lights and a black light, the couch are made of expensive material (That won't absorb bodily fluids.) and there are goods on the side table. Sex toys, whips, anything.

The alpha hums at the place, shutting the door behind him as Jimin sits on the couch, palming his small bulge. Male omegas usually didn't have the biggest cocks, Jimin wasn't on the lucky side.

Taehyung watches in awe as the room begins smelling like delicious hot cinnamon, Jimins scent is amazing. The omega giggles as he looks up at the alpha with a lip bite, "Don't stand there silly."

The alpha nods, "Sorry, damn, You smell amazing." He gushes, pulling off his suitpants and smirks at Jimin, "god, you just look so good, too." Taehyung chuckles, unbuttoning his shirt too as he pulls it off, revealing his tatted chest. A skeleton, how original.

Jimin giggled, his nipples perking up while the alpha toys with the straps of his lingerie. "Can I pull it off?"

"No need to ask twice." Jimin basically moans out, he loved that the alpha asked. 

Taehyung pulls down his pastel pink lingerie and bites his lips, Jimins nipples perked up, pink and glittery with need. "God, I could eat you right up." the alpha groans, squeezing the omegas thighs. "Are you already open or do I have to finger you?"

"I'm open, i had sex this morning." Jimin giggles, The alpha hums, "Okay, whatever you say. Green?" 

Jimin nod, "green."

Taehyung smiled, squeezing in his cock in Jimins entrance, The omegas toes curl up as he lets out a whimper, "B-big."

Taehyung chuckles, "didn't you fuck this morning?" He teases, Jimin lets out a airy giggle, "H-he's not this big."

"Does it hurt?" Taehyung asks, rubbing Jimins sides incase. "No..just..new."

The alpha nods, waiting a few seconds for Jimin to produce more slick so the mating will be easy. "What color?" Tae asks.

"Green.." Jimin squeaks out, Tae begins rutting his hips, Jimins chest beginning to heave up in pleasure. 

"D-do you have a daddy kink?" Jimin asks, moaning as Taehyung hits all the right spots. The alpha chuckles, "Sure, omega."

Jimin face flushes red, he wraps his arms around the males neck, "Da..daddy-" the omega moans loudly in the alphas ears, the younger male rubbing his tip against his sensitive prostate, "So...tight." Taehyung groans out, kissing Jimins neck, a sign where alphas prepare to give the bite.

Jimin moans loudly, pushing Taehyungs head torwards him as they both begin kissing roughly, the alphas cock beginning to inflate with his knot.

Taehyung kisses the small omega on the lips before strolling to his neck, giving small hickeys. Though this was an act where it was going to hurt both of them, he was doing this to avoid getting killed, and his family. His boss really needed this child. Whether he or Jimin liked it or not.

Taehyung gives his last view thrust before he completely releases his knot in the omega, quickly taking this opportunity when Jimin is fuck out, he pushed down his teeth and bites him. 

Jimin screams in pain, shaking his head while he pushed the big alpha off him, "No!" he yells, tearing up. "I don't want a pup!" he cried, pushing Taehyungs head away from his neck, feeling the alphas venom seep into his blood stream, "Stop!" Jimin cried out, his once pleasurable moment being ruined.

Taehyung, frowning upon himself, grunts as he pulls away, and then pulls out his cock from the omegas stretched out hole. Jimin whimpers, grabbing the pillow besides him and covers his naked body. "I-I didn't say you could mate me."

Taehyung snarks, disgusted in himself but can't help but pick up the attitude his boss gave him, "You didn't say I couldn't." 

Jimin tensed, beginning to shake. "Get out!" He screams, tears rapidly making their way down his puffed cheeks. "Get the fuck out!" 

Taehyung nods, the alpha carrying the immense guilt in his chest. He walks out and sees Hoseok in the car behind the wheel, Taehyung gets in and pulls his seatbelt on. "How'd it go?" He asks after Taehyung didn't greet him, so he assumed it went badly or he felt guilty.

"Fuck off and just drive." The young alpha said, tears in his eyes.

**

hi


	5. Chapter 5

05  
five ; a hopeful child

"I did it, sir." Taehyung said softly, sitting infront his father. His father smiled at his son, proud of his misdoings. "Thank you, Taehyung. I suppose you just made it harder for yourself and wanted consent. You could've finished the job days ago but yet you continue playing the good guy." He rolls his eyes.

"It's not my place to force an omega for sex, sir.. I think I made it easier on myself." Taehyung says softly, a frown on his lips.

His father scoffs with a eye roll. "Now, I did promise you something if you'd go through with this plan."

Taehyungs face lit up, "Yes, oh god. You did, how could I forget?"

"Maybe since that child means absolutely nothing to you, Taehyung." His father retorted, Taehyung frowns, "No, no.. it's just you've put this work on me and-"

"Quiet. Here." His father lays a pair of keys in the males hands.

"Thank you, god- Thank you so much." Tae says softly, immediately standing up and walking torwards the basement where his father kept people he's captured. He walked passed many lonely cells, some contained young female omegas his father abused, make omegas he used for breeding and much more. His daughter placed in the last one. 

"Suji." Taehyung muttered, frowning as he looked inside to see his daughter sleeping on the small matress his father ordered servants to put on there. A few toys and scraps of food. Taehyung pressed the keys inside lock, unlocking it and sighing in relief, he walks torwards his baby and picks her up, "Oh, baby." He says softly, reaching over and grabbing her small figure, soon holding her sleepy body in his arms.

Suji whimpers, hugging against her father. "Daddy." she sniffled, still croaking from her sleep. "Yes baby?" Taehyung says, a tear strolling down his eyes. "Wanna...wanna go home."

"Yes, me too baby. But you know what they did to mama when we tried to." He says sorrowfully, remembering the omega. 

"Yeah, dada." Suji frowns to herself, "Mama up, up! It's okay, daddy."

Taehyung nods, chuckling with a bit of moister in his eyes, "He's up up." He repeated with a soft tone. He could control it from breaking.

"Daddy, it has been a long time!" Suji whined, "I missed papa." Suji complained, but never to the point where she'd throw a tantrum. She learned how to be well behaving when she beginned walking and speaking from the times she spoke to her grandfather, (Taehyungs father.) about how he shouldn't just kill her off like he killed her mother.

She didn't know what kill meant but Taehyung said it was bad bad so, she behaved and said she didn't wanna go to bad bad.

"Dada, can we leave? I miss mama." Suji asks with a whimper. She didn't quite understand her mamas passed on the second life. Taehyung lets out a small sound of sadness. "Daddys evil old man won't let him. It's a miracle he let me go down him. I had to do bad bad to go see you, baby. Mama is safe now, baby. You'll see her later, okay?"

"It' otay, dada." Suji smiles, cuddling to the warmth of his dad. "Do you want anything to eat, Suji? I can get Hoseok to bring us some fast food, I know they feed you like a rabbit here."

"Hmm, pizza! Servants son came down with a slice once, it was with weird circle meat! He gave me a bit! It was yummy!" She smiles, rubbing her belly. Taehyung smiled at her language skills. She was definitely learning fast. All she had to do was learn how to read and write. "I bet it was, baby. Here, I'll call Hoseok right now."

"Yay! Okay, daddy!" The little girl squeals, excited for a piece of pizza.

It broke Taehyung.

His beautiful daughter shouldn't be excited for a damn slice of pizza, she should be excited to go to an amusement park with her daddy and go on rides, go on road trips, friend, relationships. Not a piece of food. 

Yet she was, all she did was eat, sleep and play with the dirtied toys the servants brought down because they knew she needed her entertainment. 

Taehyung was saving up on money so he can buy her a tutor, and he was going to. He didn't care if he had to drop everything, he'd do anything for his daughter.

Taehyung dials Hoseoks number and rings him, the elder alpha answers with a grunt. "What, Taehyung?"

"Hoseok, can you go get pizza for me?" Taehyung asks, petting Sujis long hair as the young girl plays with her barbies who seem to be missing various of their clothing. 

"Why?" Hoseok groans, "I'm in the gun practice room."

"Cool. Anways, Suji wants some. Please, If I leave, my fathers might not let me go back down." Taehyung frowns, he heard a gunshot before a huff. "Okay, give me a second. I'll go right now, what kind do you want?"

Taehyung hums, "Suji, what kind of pizza do you want?" 

Then he face palms.

Suji doesn't know any flavor other than peperoni. Taehyung sighs, shaking his head, "I'll send you my credit card info and order 3 boxes of different toppings. Extra cheese since kids likes that."

"Alright man, i'm going right now." Hoseok says before hanging up. Taehyung looks at Suji and smiles, "Baby, you know daddy is only here right now because his strong baby is holding on."

Suji gasps, "really, daddy? I'm a strong baby!" 

"Yes you are, hun." Taehyung smiles, rubbing her back. 

**

plot twist? or was it expected?


	6. Chapter 6

06  
six ; expecting

Jimin laid on his bed, tears prickling from his doll like eyes as Yoongi sat behind him, comforting and rubbing his back.

The younger omega fiddles with the pregnancy test, staring at it intensely. Yoongi chuckles, "Maybe you're making it shy with all the contact."

Jimin sniffles, "Y-you're right. Maybe I'm not even pregnant."

Yoongi grabs ahold of Jimins small hand, as the elder omega cradled Hael on his hip, the baby latched onto his nipple. "Don't ever scare me the way you did this last week, Jimin."

"I know, i'm sorry." Jimin said softly, "I just..It's been hard. I just, I don't even know the alphas number."

"It's okay." Yoongi says softly. "I'm sure the way I feel is the way you felt when I only spent cooped up in my bedroom after I birthed my little Hael."

Jimin chuckled, nodding gently, whiping his tears, reaching over for the pregnancy test.

Long story short, the last few weeks before Jimin decided not to follow Yoongis steps and end up birthing his baby on the toilet, he had spent cooped up in his room, crying and being a plain mess, he was never sure of being a mother, and frankly, he was scared to.

He couldn't stand the idea of abortion on himself, though he believed in pro-choice, he just didn't think it was for him, 

He'd decided that he would rather face up to his problems than bottle them away. 

"Positive." Jimin said softly, he looked at Yoongi who cupped his mouth with his hands. The younger omega looked at the test and teared up, beginning to cry, looking over at Hael. "Hael-y. Uncle J-jiminies going to be a mama." He starts before bursting into tears.

Yoongi sniffles a bit, grabbing Jimin, rubbing circles on his back as the young omega cried in his shoulder, "I'm- I-i'm going to be a mama!" He cried out, babbling about how he was going to have his own little Hael soon and how he's so sad but yet so happy.

Yoongi held him, hugging him as Hael was sandwiched between them, Jimin let out shakey sobs and cries, holding his hyung like his life depended on it. He always depended on his hyung, that's how they got here the first place.

When Yoongi found out Jimin had been mated, he was shocked, and to say the least..disappointed in Jimin. Yet, he couldn't help but think the alpha could've controlled himself. Not mated his maknae. But, the past was irreversible, so there was no going back, what depended is what they did for the future.

Jimin had always had sex, always careful. He had been after the day his uncle was arrested for sexually assaulting him.

At that point in Jimins life, he was incredibly depressed. He cut himself daily after his uncle roamed in his body, the man sometimes clawing Jimins fresh scars on his thighs since he lacked empathy for his nefew. 

The day Jimin snapped, he went to the rooftop of his college, wrote a small note to leave at the edge and even realized that he had nobody to leave the note to. His parents hated him. 

He took off his shoes, sat on the edge, and right when he was about to push himself off, he suddenly felt a grasp on his forearms by Yoongi, the once, still youthful omega, ran torwards him after he peiced together what was happening. 

The eldest omega pulled him up, letting out grunts and small cries since he was weak, he was in his heat cycle while this happened, but he managed to get him on the surface again.

"What the fuck!" Yoongi cries, Jimin looks at him. He hadn't met the omega before. He wasn't sure who he was, but Jimin knew he was there to stay when he grabbed Jimin, hugged him, and let him cry out his problems.

So, Yoongi called the cops, his uncle was arrested, Jimin was an adult, so he moved in with Yoongi who promised to help him out and that he didn't have to worry for rent until he was settled in. That was the first reason he lived with his uncle. He lived there and his parents kicked him out.

He was so happy for Yoongi. For having Yoongi in his life, he felt his hyung hold him tightly into his arms, kissing his head and pulls away when Jimin breaths evenly.

He offered a kind smile and the younger omega accepted it, the kind gesture.

Jimin sniffled, looking at Hael. "I-I think i'm ready to do this," He says softly, "But w-we need to figure out the money. Stripping won't cut for me anymore. a-and-"

"Hey, hey. Slowly. Okay?" Yoongi rubs Jimins shoulder. "You're pregnant, expecting- either way, you have a baby in there, and we wouldn't want you stressing out already."

Jimin sighs, nodding gently, "Y-yeah. Yeah- you're right, i'm sorry."

Yoongi smiles warmly, "I'm going to go lay Hael down for a nap, you should nap to, all that crying makes you tired, no?"

"Can you join me later?" Jimin asks, rubbing his eyes.

Yoongi chuckled, "Yeah, of course, kid."

**   
boring update ! ):


	7. Chapter 7

07  
seven ; guilt

Authors Note ❥  
Hi, i'm really sorry I haven't been very active on my stories and i'm planning to update whenever I can because school is stuffing me with work.

Anyways, I made a new 'poetic' story or so, it's VMIN & it's finished because it's short.

I'm sure none of you care about my personal life so i'll skip that ☻

Anyways, enjoy this chapter! ❥

ꨄ

It was a month after the mating, Taehyung sat on a chair in the target room watching Hoseok shoot an AK-R, both stood and sat quietly but in the inside, Taehyung was being eaten alive by his own guilt.

Taehyung tapped his foot, and got up, "Hoseok-"

"Taehyung, christ. Get over it."

"I can't!" Taehyung cries.

"Taehyung. He wanted to have sex, you mated him, and in return you get to see Suji everyday for an hour. You got what you wanted."

"but I didn't Hoseok! I didn't ask to be eaten alive with guilt."

"Well, bosses orders."

"What about Yoongi, Hoseok? I know you built a small relationship after the mating. But, you're a coward and left because of the guilt." 

"Yeah but-"

"What about Hael! I know you wish you could handle your baby!" Taehyung cries, with a frown.

Hoseok sighs, putting down the gun, he walked torwards where Taehyung sat.

"Why are you acting like I don't care about them?" Hoseoks asks gently, pressing a firm hand on Taehyungs shoulder. 

"You don't." Taehyung says stubbornly.

"You remind me of my sister."

"I'm not a sissy."

"I know. She's strong. But stubborn, only stubborn with people she trusts though."

Taehyung huffs, Hoseok sighs and folds his hands. "Look," He looks down, "I miss them, so much." Hoseok says quietly.

"Why did you leave?" Taehyung asked, "I mean, You seemed so happy with Yoongi in that short period of time."

"I was." Hoseok said softly. "Your father caught onto Yoongi and I though. He said if I don't leave he'll kill Hael."

"Oh." 

Hoseok smiled. "I'm glad you're not a snob like him, Taehyung."

Taehyung chuckles, "Yeah."

Hoseok gets up with a sigh, patting his pants. Taehyung sighs. "I think I'm going to go do something stupid."

Hoseok raises an eyebrow. "What-"

"I wanna go make amends with Jimin."

"After what I just told you??"

"You are scared. I'm not."

"He could kill you, Taehyung."

"Okay."

"He could kill Jimin and your unborn child."

"I'll make sure nothing happens." 

Hoseok sighs, he walks over Taehyung, both males staring at eachother, Hoseok huffs and gives Taehyung a deep hug, patting his back. "Stay safe, Taehyung. Stay safe for Suji and-"

"Don't, hyung." Taehyung said softly, it still stung. 

"Okay."

At the end of the day, after 2 hours of contemplating in his car, Taehyung stood infront of Jimin and Yoongis door, a soft knock echoed through the house, Jimin who is a month pregnant, was knitting on the couch, Yoongi sat up with Hael latched on his nip. "I'll get it, Jimin. Stay sat."

ꨄ  
:) cliffhanger 

sry its so shortt aaahh


	8. Chapter 8

08  
eight ; intimidating omegas

Yoongi got up while holding Hael in his arms, the baby still suckling on his mamas nip. The omega opens the door with a slight hum and stares up at Taehyung. "Oh? Are you the UPS guy? Thank god, my friend there needs heating pads for his belly. He's a month pregnant." Yoongi gushed happily, excited that Jimins pain was coming to an end because the heating pad helped him alot during his pregnancy with Hael.

Taehyung tsked to himself, playing with his rings. "N-no, UPS men aren't usually alphas, darling. They're betas, sorry."

Yoongi huffed, "I cannot tell alpha scents for the life of me."

Taehyung chuckled a bit, "I'm here to see Ji-"

"Yoongi, that's the guy!"

"The guy?!"

"The guy!"

Yoongi gasped, "You're Jimins baby daddy??"

Taehyung gulped, "uhm, yes-"

"What!" Yoongi screamed, Hael whined loudly as he pulls away from his nip. "Get away from our house."

Taehyung sighed, "No, please- Let me explain-"

"No! You did this to Jimin and left so you're out of it, he has me and so many other people anyways!"

Jimin frowned behind Yoongi, Taehyung looked at Jimin, "Jimin, please. I-I need to explain, the guilt is eating me alive-"

"So this is about you?" Yoongi puts a hand on his hips. "Because the guilt is eating up your ass?"

"No, it's also because I feel so horrible. I can't imagine how he feels."

Jimin looks down at his small bump, "Yo-yoongi, let him come in and talk it out."

"No! Get away bastard!"

"Ple-"

"Go away, alpha whore! Impregnator!"

"Yoongi-"

Hael whimpers in Yoongis arms as the omega grabs a newpaper and swats it at Taehyung.

"Yoongi, please! I know Hoseok!"

Yoongi stops, frowning, Hael whimpers a bit more, looking at his mama as he lays his big head on his shoulder.

"Hobi? Hoseokie?"

"Y-yes, him." Taehyung lets out a sigh of relief.

"Come in." Yoongi says softly.

Taehyung walks in, Hael staring at the alpha with big eyes. Taehyung did not smell like Jin, who was the only alpha Hael was familiar with. He smelt stronger, Jin wasn't a pure bred alpha, so it made sense. He had some beta in there. Though, Taehyung was pure alpha.

Jimin walks behind the two as Yoongi leads Taehyung into the kitchen. "Sit." Yoongi says sternly.

Taehyung never thought a 5'1 omega could be so intimidating, so he sat down.

Jimin sat next to Yoongi for extra comfort, Yoongi folds his arms as Hael was held by Jimin. "Who are you?"

"U-uhm, i'm Taehyung. I'm 21, I'm a shop owner."

"Shop owner? You have a structure of a body builder."

"Uhm. Yeah, I work out alot."

"What shop is it?"

"You know that little flower shop?"

"No." Yoongi gasps.

"Yeah." Taehyung blushes.

It was true, when he wasn't in the base and was at his free time, (Where he wasn't allowed to go see Suji.) he would go to the little shop he owns. You wouldn't expect that from a pure bred alpha. You'd expect a mechanic shop or a gun shop, but Taehyung...Taehyung is a gem.

Jimin smiles a bit, atleast he wasn't facing a asshole who would beat an omega in fear of showing to much emotion.

"S-so, Taehyung. I hope you know i'm pregnant with your baby."

"I already knew."

Yoongi raises an eyebrow. "Wait, how?"

"I-i mean. I knot in him, so I was sure he was going to concieve."

"But, that doesn't make sense? Or is it that we attract alphas that think that our asses are so good to the fact that they cannot pull-out during sex?"

"Probably that..?" Taehyung shrugs, a little startled because jeez, one slip and he'd be caught.

"Are you married? What's with the ring?" Yoongi asks. 

"Oh, I was." Taehyung says softly.

"Why are you wearing the wedding ring from your last marriage?" Yoongi chuckles.

"They've passed. I'm mourning."

Too much, Jimin mouths at Yoongi.

Yoongi coughs a bit, "I'll go get juice. Uhm, c-catch up?" The omega says, standing up because he was caught way off guard.

Jimin hums, crossing his plush legs. "Do you want to be in the babys life?"

"I do." 

"Will you be around alot during my pregnancy?"

"O-oh, I might be at the shop alot, sorry. But yes, I will be around as much as I can."

"What do you have to do to run a flower shop, jeez. Don't you just sell...flowers?"

Taehyung chuckles, Jimin is a cute. Naive too, it saddened him, because this was exactly the reason his father chose Jimin to be the victim. 

"you seem like a nice man." Jimin says softly, cracking his knuckles, he looks down, he had dark shimmering eyeshadow, he looked like a bliss, a pregnant one. 

"I'll have to leave the man I swore I was in love with." Jimin says softly, pressing his knuckle against his head. "I swear, he wouldn't want my baby daddy around me so much while i'm his mate."

"Who is he..?" Taehyung asks gently, Jimin lifts his head up. "Yoongis cousin, Seokjin."

"Oh."

"Thank the gods you didn't turn out to be a gang member or...a mafia worker. My friends have had some crazy ass stories." Jimin chuckles softly to himself, Taehyung hums, feeling his gun slip from his boxers a bit.

Yes, he carried a gun around everywhere, but it was only to threaten because he was too afraid to take a human life, like any normal human being.

"Well, Park Jimin, I hope we get through this together." Taehyung says softly, placing a palm on the omegas shoulder.

Jimin smiles, his cheeks a bit rosy. "Me too."

Hael squeals inbetween them, bouncing himself on Jimins lap. He did that when he saw happiness. Though he has no idea what's happening or what they're saying, he's just a positive little boy, who may end up owning a little flower shop like his dad, uncaring for the standards a alpha must have.

𒊹  
longer chap ❥

What do you think about this Taehyung?

(this seems awfully like the calm before a storm, right?)


	9. Chapter 9

09  
nine ; dark bag

(music helps fit the mood? also forget that it's 13rw I just like the strange sadness you feel listening to the audio.)

✰  
"So yeah, I think I can keep this secret. My dad won't find out." Taehyung says softly.

Hoseok rolls his eyes. "You're talking about this like you're hiding a boyfriend from your dad."

"I kinda am."

"That's the point. If he finds out he'll kill you and Jimin. This isn't as small as you think it is." Hoseok says with a groan.

"He won't. Okay?" Taehyung says, a bit annoyed with Hoseoks constant negative thinking.

"You're being selfish. You could get Jimin hurt." Hoseok warned.

"I'm not being selfish. I just wanna help out with his pregnancy and be in the babies life."

"For yourself."

"What?" 

"You feel bad, so you're doing it for yourself." Hoseok says.

"What- No, Hoseok. I just have empathy. Unlike you."

Hoseok rolls his eyes. "I do have empathy."

"Oh yeah?" Taehyung laughs. "You're the one who always takes on killing missions."

"Because your father tells me to." Hoseok growls.

"So, you shoot a omega who was a prositute dead and felt nothing while wrapping her skull in a bag to catch the blood?" Taehyung asks.

"Your father forced me to." Hoseok says softly. "He always says if I don't do things for him he'll kill Hael."

"Hm. Okay. I think you just find it entertaining."

Hoseok ignores him.

"Infact, you're just a alpha who allows your masculinity to take over you to the point where you feel no remorse killing somebody. Fucking dumbass."

Hoseok sits down, "Say that again."

Taehyung growls, "Fuck you."

"Okay." Hoseok says softly.

"I hate that. I hate how youre always so calm. Be angry for once you idiot!" Taehyung yells.

Hoseok glares at him. 

"Aren't you angry? At my dad?"

Hoseok smiles, "You're the one who'd be the angriest. I mean, he killed Jinyoung." Hoseok says softly.

Taehyung frowns, playing with his ring.

"But do you not think it's time to move on?" Hoseok asks gently, Taehyung looks at him. "I can't." He says in a whisper.

Jinyoung, the most beautiful omega Taehyung had ever laid his eyes on. He was so petite, had the sweetest curves, he was sweet, sassy and so, so stubborn. He hated the control Taehyungs father had on them, so he decided to get on Taehyungs fathers good side so his plan to escape would be easier.

Little did he know Taehyungs father did not take betrayal lightly. After Suji was born, he was planning on fleeing first, then Taehyung would escape with Suji. 

Next thing Taehyung knew, he was called into his fathers office, and Jinyoung laid on the white stained carpet, his head wrapped in a dark bag and he pictured the bullet hole through his mates skull. 

Taehyungs father purposely stained the carpet with Jinyoungs blood, and made his own mate, Taehyung, clean it up. The alpha crying to himself doing so.

He then he laid him to rest.

❥

This was so sad to write omg I hate it  
I was going to make koo the mate but I cannot do that, I hate imagining them hurt in any way  
so. he'll serve a different role in this story bc i love ot7 !!! i love koo koo

also i think im pregnant


	10. 10

10  
ten ; Late Night

Taehyung laid in a small matress Suji had in her cell as he held onto his daughter, today was one of those days he was allowed to see his baby girl and he held her tightly, afraid to loose his baby.

It was night, he was in there all day and Suji was napping with her daddy. She was so excited when she saw that Taehyung was able to stay with her tonight.

Taehyung couldn't sleep though.

He was so angry. It hurt so much.

He laid there in his thoughts as he strokes Sujis head, the girl stirring in her sleep and hugging her dad. He kisses her head as he frowns, thinking about Jinyoung.

He doesn't think he'll ever forgive himself for not stopping him from leaving. He wishes his father wasn't so cruel that seeing his dead body was the last thing he ever saw of his mate.

Taehyung cried months after his death, he visited the small grave he made for him because he had to dig his grave himself and yet he still cannot get over it.

Jinyoung would want him to look for somebody else and would want him to be happy, and Taehyung knew that.

But, he missed his baby so much.

He just wants his baby boy back.

He doesn't think he could ever love someone like he loved Jinyoung, he was so sure of it.

So, it was a surprise when Jimin called him at 3 am, nearly crying because his stomach hurt alot and the baby was kicking hard, and Hael wouldn't stop crying. Taehyung suddenly felt the same emotion he'd have when Jinyoung was pregnant with Suji.

"I-I'm sorry I-I really don't wanna bother, t-the babies kicking so hard and Hael won't stop crying, Yoongis out on his shift and J-Jin is trying to cool down from me, Can you please come and help?" Jimin begged softly was a whisper, bouncing a crying Hael on his lap. The baby sobbed loudly, wanting to be close to his mamas warmth but couldn't.

"Oh shit, I don't know-"

"P-please. I know you're tired, i'll pay you back."

"No! No, please, Jimin. It's fine, i'll be on my way."

Taehyung hangs up and looks down at Suji as he slowly unwraps himself from her grip. He grabs his phone again and dials Hoseoks number.

"What." A groggy Hoseok answers, Taehyung sighs, "Hey, man. I have to head to Jimins because Hael won't stop crying and he has really bad cramps. Can you come sleep with Suji so she won't feel alone in here?"

Hoseok sighs with a little groan, "Only for you." He says, hanging up. Taehyung sighs in relief while he waits for Hoseok so he can leave.

So, when Hoseok came, he picked up Suji from the matress and let the man hold onto her. Taehyung smiled and thanked him softly. 

He trusted Hoseok with all his heart, he swore that something where to happen to him, Hoseok would takeover, Suji saw Hoseok as her uncle and even thought he was her uncle. Of course, he wasn't but she didn't have to know. Why ruin a childs fun?

So off he snuck out, to go to Park Jimins house.

❥

not pregnant !!! thank god  
Next chap will take a lil break from dis storyline n focus on a bit of the side characters. 🥺


End file.
